<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Enough by kpopscenarios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156554">Good Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopscenarios/pseuds/kpopscenarios'>kpopscenarios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopscenarios/pseuds/kpopscenarios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayn (another y/n) and her friends meet Super M from a contest they win. She's a bit of a disaster but he doesn't care. Even when life tries to keep them apart, it never works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry…,”you whispered to the man who was supposed to love you, who was carelessly and harshly dragging you along the path to your apartment. You would think by now you would know your limits with alcohol, the one thing you had a love-hate relationship with, but instead you hate yourself every time you get as drunk as you currently were.<br/>
You should not have drank as much as you did, is what you tell yourself, again. Everytime. You knew it as always. Your body knew it and hated you for it, and so did your equally unimpressed fiance.<br/>
"I can't do this anymore," he grunts carrying you into your apartment and down the short hall to the bedroom. Soyoung lets out a loud sigh, a sound of frustration and annoyance flying from his tongue, as he practically shoves you on your bed.<br/>
His tall body, moving quicker than your eyes can in the dark of the room, you watch dizzily as he opens drawers and your bathroom briefly grabs something else, before coming back to stand over you.<br/>
"Did you hear me?" Grabbing your cheeks and squeezing with one hand the other painfully grasping a breast, making you gasp,  before grabbing some stuff from your bedside table. "I'm done." He finishes, walking out of your apartment, slamming the door and leaving your very drunk self to pass out.<br/>
You wanted to follow him, ask him what you had done wrong now. You were trying to cope, was that so wrong? You wanted to move but your body wouldn't let you, you were frozen to your bed in an unimaginable state of drunken paralysis. Thankfully all the thoughts drowning you shushed your mind to sleep.<br/>
Before you knew it, a persistent old-fashioned alarm eventually registered, blaring through your ears.<br/>
You rolled over in your bed, feeling your dress from the night before twist around you, making you frown in confusion. Usually, a night out of drinking with Soyoung leaves you naked and most times sore in the right spot, sometimes pleasantly so, sometimes not. Shutting the alarm on your phone off, you sent a dreary voice message to your fiance sweetly begging for medicine and his special hangover soup. You desperately needed it. You really shouldn't have drank so much, again. Laying back down, phone tossed to the side, you take several slow deep breaths, trying to not throw up the unfortunate amount of tequila you drank last night. Closing your eyes against the dim light in the room, a flash of memory hits you making you touch your jaw knowing that all the pain isn’t from alcohol this time. You struggle to hear the words he spit at you last night in your head, something important, but you just couldn't remember as you drift back to sleep.<br/>
Ding<br/>
Your phone wakes you up. Groggily, you grab your phone, checking your conversation with Soyoung, and he's read your message but the reply wasn't from him. Maybe he was on his way? Going to your other conversations, you see it's your group chat with your three best friends. Beth, Maggie and Lisa.<br/>
[2:43pm] Beth: I can't breathe. Everything smells like Tequila. I want to die.<br/>
[2:45pm] Maggie: Did I break my foot? Cause it kinda feels like I did. Fuck.<br/>
[2:49pm] Lisa: So round two tonight!? Let's get ready to paaaarttyyyyyyyy.<br/>
[2:54pm] Beth: Are you insane? I'm crying tequila tears right now. I cannot<br/>
[2:56pm] You: Don't be a pussy Bethy. Let's do it<br/>
[3:01pm] Maggie: I mean.. i'm in<br/>
[3:05pm] Beth: Fine. But I'm not drinking<br/>
[3:09pm] Lisa: The fuck you're not. I will drown you in a bowl of Tequila beth. Try me.<br/>
You knew you could always count on your girls.<br/>
With a smile on your face, you text your fiance again, letting him know you were going out again tonight, and asked him if he wanted to come out with you guys. Usually when you message Soyoung, it wasn't long before he replied, but now you had been waiting two hours and that was so unlike him. But you weren't going to be that fiancee, you figured he was probably busy with something, even though the nagging feeling in your stomach was telling you otherwise.<br/>
**<br/>
That night as you continued to drown your sorrows in liquor, again, your mind lingered on the fact that you still haven't heard from the person who was supposed to love you and be there for you. The person who was supposed to be your person but wasn't. Thinking back to the voicemail you’d left, well voicemails, plural. And thinking on the obvious smudges on your breast and face, that you’d gotten too used to covering up.<br/>
"You okay?" Maggie asks you, taking a sip of her drink.<br/>
"Yeah girl. All good," you say forcing a smile. You weren't okay; not even close and drinking was the only way you knew how to cope and there was a lot you needed to deal with but couldn't. You weren't mentally strong enough at the moment. You struggled internally with whether or not to unload everything on your friends, but you knew they had their own shit to deal with. You couldn't do that to them.<br/>
"Come on," Beth slurred, slapping at the bar to get the bartender's attention. "Let’s close out and go! Next bar, up!"<br/>
"Thought you weren't drinking tonight, Beth?" You slur, a knowing smile on your face.<br/>
"Fuck off." She spits, placing a hundred dollar bill on the counter to cover everyone's drinks. Something the four of you often did. Someone would pay at one bar while another would pay at the next.<br/>
The four of you finished your drinks, giggling as you walked out of the bar, walking to the next one. While three of you gossip, Beth lags behind, gasping at her phone.<br/>
"What the fuck are tou foing," You slur, fumblimg your words and stopping the group.<br/>
"Just shut up and keep walkin," she shoos you away, not looking up from her phone.<br/>
Minutes later, you reach the next bar, Beth puts her phone away while she has a concerning smirk on her face. Do you confront her or ignore it?<br/>
You choose to ignore, not wanting whatever it was to possibly ruin the night for everyone. Whatever your uwu girl was up to couldn’t be that bad. Beth wasn't one to stir up trouble or cause a scene. If anything, she likely ordered some more candles from Etsy. You all spent the rest of the night getting drunk and dancing on each other, without a care in the world.<br/>
Sunday morning you wake up, smelling Tequila everywhere. It was seeping through your pores. Your heart sunk, still no word from Soyoung. So you try to call him again. No answer. You tried again, and again no answer. You didn't understand. What did you do that was so wrong? You spent the entire day going through everything, old texts, playing in person conversations in your head,  trying to figure out how you might have fucked up in the last month or so, but nothing came to mind. So now the question you had was, what the fuck was his issue? You knew he didn’t like you showing up at his home unannounced, but at the same time this was past petty. The thought of calling his mother, who did not bother to hide her hate for you physically made you ill, you let your finger hover over her contact a little longer before closing the phone. You tossed it to the other side of your sofa, decisively picking up the remote to look for a movie to watch. Fuck him, you decide, just fuck him.<br/>
**<br/>
After you had finished work on Monday, you still hadn't heard from him. When you woke up on Tuesday, again there was nothing. Everytime you called you were either sent straight to voice-mail or he just didn't answer.<br/>
By the 3 week mark, you felt as though you might not even be together anymore.<br/>
Three months later, you had heard nothing from him until your neighbour who was getting her mail had let you know he was out of town filming for a movie. She thought it was quite weird that you didn't know, and honestly, you thought the same but you weren't at all surprised, given Soyoung's past with you.<br/>
Later that night, you had found out that night that when Beth was intensely looking at her phone, she had been entering a meet and greet with Super M, the band that the four of you were obsessed with. When she had gotten into the top five, she sent a video explaining who she would bring and why, and apparently they liked the way she represented you guys and how real you sounded.<br/>
She should have told them you were all psychotic and loud because Super M was going to be in for a wild ride.<br/>
At the four month mark, you still had not heard from him, and actively decided you were single. You took your ring off, leaving it on your bedside table. You didn't know why you tortured yourself like that, maybe you hoped he would walk through your door again one day, telling you that something had happened and he says so sorry before telling you how much he loved you, and would slide that ring back on your finger, telling you that's where it belonged and to never take it off again.<br/>
Wishful thinking on your part.<br/>
**<br/>
Finally Friday had rolled around, the night you were going to meet Super M. You had a hard time containing your excitement. All day you were a giddy mess, acting like a child who had gotten up early on Christmas morning to find a shit ton of presents.<br/>
Friday afternoon, you had left work early to make sure you had ample time to get ready for meeting Super M. You unlock the door to your apartment, and walk in, being met with the face of your fiance, or the man who was now your ex.<br/>
"Soyoung.. you're back?" You whisper, dropping your purse to the floor.<br/>
"No I'm not. Just wanted to grab a few things.. and my ring." He says, sliding the ring off of your bedside table, and putting it in his pocket.<br/>
"You're.. what is going on? Where have you been? Why did you leave? I thought we were happy?" You say.<br/>
"Us? Happy? You're delusional." He laughs.<br/>
"What?<br/>
"I ended things four months ago." He deapans, hands in pockets with his feet braced apart.<br/>
"Well thanks for telling me!" You yell, heart racing.<br/>
"I did,"He shouts back. "Do you remember the night I dragged your drunk, embarrassing ass back home?"<br/>
"No.. I had been drinking." You say, your chest tightening at the hurtful words you knew were going to come next.<br/>
"Yeah you had, like usual. I ended things that night. I'm done. I have an important reputation to uphold and protect, and frankly your alcoholic, large self doesn't fit into it." He sneers. "Not to mention the vast difference in our status. Do you know what it's like being an actor with chances and then having an alcoholic teacher as my fiance? Fucking disaster."<br/>
"I was coping. The loss of our baby was hard on me." You whisper, as it gets harder to breathe, tears freely slipping down your face now. "You know I've always wanted to be a mom."<br/>
"Yeah well you losing our child was the best thing to happen to me. Imagine having a child with a low class whore. I can't believe any school would look at you and think you and that body, which is only good for one thing, should teach someone's kid. The universe knows who should be a mother, and you're not it." He continues as if her defense were nothing.<br/>
"Also tell your friends that having them text me, asking me to check up on you while I'm out of 'town' is just fucking embarrassing." He finishes, sliding the ring into his pocket, and picking up his box before leaving.<br/>
Tears fall from your face as what he said replays through your head, making you feel even worse. You didn't think that stuff like that was important, so it hadn't occurred to you that he thought that way. He had never mentioned anything to you, or brought it up, at least in so many words.<br/>
Flashbacks play through yohr head, things he said during sex which should have set off some flags.<br/>
"Fucking whore. You like getting your pussy rammed by a higher class man?"<br/>
"Take that dick like the dirty low level slut you are."<br/>
Did they make you uncomfortable? Sure, a bit but he had always been into dirty talk, so you chalked it up to that. Great to know he was being serious.<br/>
Why did he have to show up tonight all night? The night that you get to meet one of your favorite bands, and your ultimate bias, Baekhyun.<br/>
You couldn't look like a wreck tonight, so you dried your tears, took a few shots and put on your favorite song and started doing your makeup.<br/>
**<br/>
A few hours after you were drunk and ready to go. A car outside beeped a few times, letting you know your friends were here. You locked your door, making sure to hold onto the railing as you walked down the stairs, not wanting to trip and fall.<br/>
"Ladiessss." You slur, getting into the car, throwing your head back on the seat. "Let's go."<br/>
"What happened?" Maggie asked, turning her head from the passenger seat to face you.<br/>
"Apparently." You begin, clearing your throat. "Soyoung broke up with me when I was drunk four months ago and I don't remember, I'm in such a lower class than him and that's why I miscarried 5 months ago. Also that I'm a fat whore." You sniffle. Your lips begin to quiver as you remember the words again. You didn't want to cry, you couldn't but fuck it still hurt.<br/>
"What the fuck." All the girls say in unison. "I've always hated him." Maggie spits.<br/>
"Seconded." Beth yells.<br/>
"Third..ed." Lisa partially answers, not knowing if that's a word or not.<br/>
"Thirded is not a word, but thank you." You laugh as Lisa pulls you in for a hug.<br/>
"We can cancel with Super M." Beth suggests.<br/>
"Don't be dumb! Cancel on Super M? Who are you!?" You yell. "We don't cancel on kings. I'll be fine." You finish, taking a deep breath to shake off the sadness.<br/>
"Are you sure?" Lisa asks, looking nervous that you might actually say yes.<br/>
"Oh my god, no. We're not canceling." You laugh. "Lets go. I need a good distraction."<br/>
20 minutes later, the four of you sit outside the restaurant taking deep breaths. "I'm going to faint." Beth states, fanning herself with her hand. "Fucking Taeyong and Kai.."<br/>
"Im going to meet Mark and Lucas." Lisa squeals.<br/>
"Taemin, and Ten, my babies." Maggie groans.<br/>
"And I'm going to meet Baekhyun. The only man I need." You say, a weird smile appearing on your face.<br/>
"Fix that." Maggie says, pointing to your mouth. "You are not entering that restaurant looking like you're hiding a gun inside your vag, okay? Serial killer looks stay in the car please." She finishes, opening her door and adjusting her dress.<br/>
"Less creepy. Got it." You say, hopefully smiling like a normal person.<br/>
The four of you walk away from the car, your hands shaking as you make your way closer to the door. You felt like your heart might just drop right out of your ass when you walked through the doors.<br/>
"We're here for the Super M meet and greet." Beth says, showing the man the confirmation.<br/>
"Right this way." He says, motioning for the four of you to follow him to a private room.<br/>
Whenever someone had told you they almost died when meeting their favorite celebrity, you never understood. Until today. When you walked in the room, all the guys were sitting at a table, four spots between them opened. Lisa sat in between Mark and Lucas, Maggie in between Taemin and Ten, Beth between Taeyong and Kai, while you sat beside Baekhyun with no one else on your other side. But you didn't care. Yes you loved the whole group, but Baekhyun was your one and you were in heaven.<br/>
"Hi, im Baekhyun." He says with a gorgeous smile, holding out his hand.<br/>
"Oh I know. I'm Ayn." You smile, shaking his hand. It was no surprise that it was soft to the touch.<br/>
"Would you like a drink?" Baekhyun smiles, his eyes never leaving you. Call it crazy, but you absolutely felt something between him and you, and you could tell that he felt it too.<br/>
"Tequila please." You laugh.<br/>
"A Tequila fan? My kind of girl." Baekhyun smiles, waving over the waiter.<br/>
Over the next few hours, you and Baekhyun talked about everything while the two of you took more shots. He asked you about your job, family, friends, ambitions, passions, everything. But you should have known not to drink too much, in order to not embarrass yourself in front of Baekhyun, but when he asked you if you were seeing anyone, you lost it.<br/>
"I was engaged, but he dumped me when i was drunk, ghosted me for 4 months, told me I was a low class whore who basically deserved to miscarry and that I was fat." You sob.<br/>
Everyone sits there stunned, mouths hanging open as you sob into a napkin that Baekhyun had given to you.<br/>
"What an asshole." Baekhyun declares. "Like literally, I want to fuck him up. Who does he think he is? You are beautiful and I'm so sorry for your loss, you didn't deserve that. Where is he? Can I please beat the fuck out of him?" Baekhyun asks, rolling up his sleeves.<br/>
"You're sweet." You giggle. "Honestly yes, you can beat him up. I hate him."<br/>
"What's his name?" Baekhyun asks.<br/>
"Kim Soyoung." You scoff.<br/>
"That piece of shit!?" Mark asks from across the table.<br/>
"Man we hate that guy already." Lucas mumbles.<br/>
"Well there we go, now I have more of a reason to shit kick him." Baekhyun smiles. "But seriously, you're like a 20 out of 10. Stunning." He smiles. Your heart melts as his words replay through your head while he and the others make a plan for the rest of their night.<br/>
"You guys down to come to the club?" Taemin asks, looking around the table.<br/>
"Yes!" You all yell out in unison, excited for the next part of the night to begin.<br/>
As you walk out of the restaurant, you pass through the dining room, where a familiar laugh rings through the room. You look around and see Soyoung sitting there, with a woman sitting across from him.<br/>
"Wow, Kim Soyoung!" You yell, rage fueling your body with adrenaline. "Already engaged after you only left me 4 months ago?" You ask.<br/>
"Ayn, stop it." Soyoung hisses.<br/>
"Who are you?" The woman asks, standing up. When she turned around, your heart sank into your stomach, nausea consuming your body. She was at least 7 months pregnant, wearing your engagement ring.<br/>
"It's not yours.. is it?" You whisper. "It's only been four months!" You yell. "She's got to be at least 6 or 7 months?"<br/>
"Im 7 months, and we've been together for 3 years, what are you talking about?" She snaps. Tears fall down your cheeks as you try to piece together what she was saying. So were you the other woman or was she? You were engaged but now you're not, and she was having a baby, and you were not.<br/>
"She could give me what you clearly couldn't. She's in the same league as me, unlike you. Get over it Ayn, I'm fucking done."<br/>
"Oh I'm over it. I'm so done with you. Glad a pathetic piece of shit like you is no longer in my life." You say before he cuts you off.<br/>
"You know what?" He asks, looking around the room. "There's always that one person in a group that doesn't quite fit in, someone they need to make the rest of them look good, that's you and you do a wonderful job at it." He smirks.<br/>
"You're a miserable person, and a shitty lay. It was hard to feel anything when we fucked, considering you have such a small dick." You smile, Baekhyun grabs you by the wrist to drag you outside while Soyoung shakes with rage. He knew that if you kept going like he thought you would, Soyoung would probably do something that he shouldn't and you'd likely get hurt.<br/>
"I'm sorry. That just felt so good to say." You tell Baekhyun, now sobering up from all the adrenaline.<br/>
"It's all good." Baekhyun laughs. "I enjoyed it. Let's get out of here."<br/>
Everyone climbs in two different vans, preparing to head out of the club. You began climbing when something stopped you and pulled you back out. Turning around you see a still fuming Soyoung, standing there with his fists clenched by his side.<br/>
"You think you can just say all that shit in front of my fiance and a room full of strangers and get away with it!?" He yells unclenching to grab the collar of your shirt, pulling you against him.<br/>
"Why are you letting someone who is in such a low class bother you so much? Mhm? Maybe because you're not as high and mighty as you think you are? You're lower on the totem pole than I am." You whisper.<br/>
Soyoung shoves you to the ground, raising his fist as if he was about to hit you. "I dare you." You say, knowing he wouldn't.<br/>
"Hey!" Baekhyun yells, jumping from the van and shoving Soyoung back.<br/>
"I always knew you were a piece of shit, but now you're an abusive piece of shit? Wow." Baekhyun snaps, staring hard at Soyoung, who sighs before walking away.<br/>
"You okay?" Baekhyun asks, extending a hand to help you up.<br/>
"I'm all good." You smile.<br/>
"You sure?" He asks, making sure.<br/>
"Positive. Let's party!" You laugh, climbing in the van.<br/>
"She's amazing." He whispers before climbing in after you.<br/>
**<br/>
Walking into the club, all eyes are on Super M as they glide past the dance floor, all of them looking like angels. They all head for the VIP section, which gives a perfect view of the dance floor.<br/>
After everything that happened earlier with Soyoung, you were ready to forget everything with a few shots before you got lost on the dance floor.<br/>
You, Maggie, Beth and Lisa all cheer your shots, each time you take one. After three, and a good song was finally playing, you all head out to the dance floor, finding a spot in the middle with an opening to view the VIP room. Your eyes lock with Baekhyun as you begin circling your hips, shaking your ass while running your hands over your body.<br/>
You watch as Baekhyun licks his lips, his eyes trailing your body, watching you move so effortlessly. He takes a sip of his drink, his body slouched in his chair with his legs spread wide. You can feel yourself becoming more and more horny as you see the outline of his cock growing in his pants.<br/>
As you continue dancing, you feel a pair of hands slide around your waist and a body press against you. Still looking at Baekhyun you notice his eyes go dark as he sits up, watching you dance with the strange man. He doesn't know why, but the jealousy he felt was coursing through his body. You break eye contact, turning to look at who you were dancing with and if you knew him.<br/>
You didn't.  When you looked back towards Baekhyun he was gone. Had he left?<br/>
Seconds later you feel the man leave from behind you, being replaced by another body.<br/>
"You're a bad girl." You hear whispered in your ear. Shivers dip down your spine as Baekhyun grabs your wrist, taking you off the dance floor and towards the bathrooms. He pulls you into the men's bathroom, locking the door behind you, his eyes dark and needy. He grips your shoulders, pushing you against the wall, pinning your hands above your head.<br/>
“If you wanted to make me jealous, it worked. Since the moment I first saw you tonight, I wanted you." he growled into your ear. His hands reach down to touch your thighs, slipping his fingers under your dress as you spread your legs slightly for him.<br/>
Baekhyun glides his fingers across your clothed pussy, teasing you.<br/>
“Please give me more” you whine as you buck your hips towards his already erect cock.<br/>
“This is going to have to be quick." he smirks, unbuckling his belt and sliding down his pants just enough to allow his cock to spring free. Your mouth watered at the site of Baekhyun's thick and juicy cock. He backs away, letting go of your hands, allowing you to drop to your knees. Your hand barely wraps around his cock, pumping it a few times before you lean in to wrap your lips around it.<br/>
Just as you reach the tip, a frantic knock comes from the other side of the door. It was Taeyong, and he only had to say one word for Baekhyun to panic and get the two of you out of there.<br/>
"Saesangs."<br/>
Baekhyun pulled up his pants, pulling you towards the only window in the bathroom. He sent a quick message to his group chat, letting them know to meet him at the van, asap.<br/>
"I'm gonna lift you up and the climb up myself." He tells you, looking very serious but you can't help but laugh.<br/>
"You.. you're going to lift me up? Me?" You giggle. "You're little."<br/>
"Hey! I have muscles okay? I'm strong. Shut up." He grunts, just barely lifting you. "See." He says, his voice shaky and struggling.<br/>
"Yeah okay." You huff, climbing through the window. "I can hear you on the struggle bus."<br/>
You can't hear what Baekhyun's reply was, as you were too busy trying to drop to the ground.<br/>
"Hurry up." He tells you, watching you dangle from the side of the building.<br/>
"It's terrifying." You whisper shout.<br/>
"It's like 4 feet. Get over it." He whispers back to you. "Before I peel your fingers off this ledge."<br/>
"You do that and I will never give up this pussy." You say, not able to hear his mumbles.<br/>
Taking a deep breath, you let go, dropping down not very far at all while Baekhyun effortlessly jumps from the window, landing gracefully as usual. Finally you confirmed, he was in fact just CGI and not real at all. There was no way a human could possibly be as perfect as Byun Baekhyun and not be fake. Just wasn't a thing.<br/>
"Stop staring at me, let's go." He laughs, pulling you towards the van.<br/>
"Baek we gotta go." Taemin says, rushing him.<br/>
"Gimme your number, quick." Baekhyun urges. Quickly you write your number on his arm before he climbs into the van. "I'm sorry. I'll text you." He says before the van door closes and they drive off.<br/>
"What the hell happened?" Maggie asked, walking up to you with Beth and Lisa.<br/>
"We almost hooked up." You whisper, eyes wide. None of you can believe it, except Lisa.<br/>
"Well he was watching you all night so I'm not surprised." Lisa tells you, raising her eyebrows.<br/>
"We'll meet tomorrow for breakfast?" Beth asks the group. You all agree before going your separate ways to head home. Tonight had been a night that you would honestly remember forever. You really didn't have any expectations of Baekhyun to text you. He was a huge celebrity and you were, well a teacher with an alcohol problem. Not quite the catch you should be.<br/>
When you finally got home,you stripped down into your underwear, hating yourself for wearing such sexy lingerie that no one got to see. You climb into your bed when your phone dings.<br/>
A number you don't recognize.<br/>
[3:08am] 4739272943: Hey, I had a great time tonight.. did you make it home?<br/>
The smile on your face widened. You quickly added his number to your contacts before replying.<br/>
[3:12am] You: I did, thanks for asking. I'm snuggled warm in my bed.<br/>
[3:15am] Baekhyun ♡: I wish I was your blanket. Damn. I can't stop thinking about what happened in the bathroom<br/>
[3:17am] You: Me either. I was excited.<br/>
[3:19am] Baekhyun ♡: My cock is so fucking hard<br/>
[3:22am] You: can i come over?<br/>
[3:25am] Baekhyun ♡: (address)<br/>
You crawled out of your bed and ran to your closet, putting on a trench coat over your sexy lingerie, and a pair of sexy heels. You rush down the stairs of your building, standing on the sidewalk to hail down a cab. Once you do, you begin telling the driver the address, double checking your phone to make sure it's correct. Sure it probably looked suspicious that you were going to a hotel at almost 4am, dressed like a hooker but if he knew who you were going to meet, he wouldn't judge.<br/>
But he probably still would anyways.<br/>
**<br/>
You stand outside the room number Baekhyun had given you, taking a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door.<br/>
Before you could even knock a second time the door swung open, revealing Baekhyun who grabbed you and pulled you inside.<br/>
"A trench coat?" He asks, trying to hide the smile on his face.<br/>
"Why don't you see what's underneath before you judge." You say, glaring at him.<br/>
Baekhyun reaches forward, unbuttoning a few buttons before you let the coat fall down your body, revealing the sexy lingerie you had on.<br/>
"Yes, wow, good trench coat." He breathes. Baekhyun takes your hand, pulling you into him before pressing his lips to yours.<br/>
Immediately you as though you’re melting into his lips. His mouth moves along yours, without any hesitation you open your mouth, just enough to allow him to slide his tongue in.  Every single worry you had quickly disappeared from your head. Every problem, insult, anything was gone. Baekhyun reaches down, placing his hands on the back of your thighs, giving a little push to signal you to jump up. You hesitate a little, but when he pushes even more you know he won't give up, so you jump up, wrapping your thick thighs around his waist. He walks forward and crashes you against the wall, deepening the kiss while pressing his body against yours. He removes your hands from going through his hair, and instead pinning them above your head. He breaks the kiss, placing small kisses along your jawline before moving down to your neck. You pant as he nibbles at your neck.<br/>
"Do you want me as much as I want you?" He asks, looking you in the eyes.<br/>
“Even more" you breathe. Baekhyun sets you down, reaching behind you tk unclasp your bra,  your nipples perk as the cold air of his room hits them.<br/>
Baekhyun bends down slightly, taking a nipple into his mouth, giving it a small tug with his lips.<br/>
"Fuck." You moan. He smirks as he takes your hand, leading you towards the bed. He lightly pushes your shoulders back, causing you to fall back onto the bed as he stands at the edge. His smile widens as he stares at your thick, beautiful body on display for him, and him only. He climbs on the bed with you, hooking his fingers into your panties, slowly sliding them down your leg.<br/>
Baekhyun spreads your legs, memorizing every curve and crevice of your body. He licks his lips and smiles as he lays down in between your open legs, your pussy already dripping wet. He lowers his head slowly, spreading your lips open with two fingers before licking a slow strip up, his tongue stopping right above your clit. He moves his it slightly, using the tip to give you a few small kitten licks. Your hands grip the sheet of the bed as you let out a loud moan, your fingers turning white.<br/>
“Fuck" you cry. It’s been too long since you’ve had someone take care of you. Never having been with anyone since Soyoung.<br/>
Baekhyun moves his tongue faster, you buck your hips, grinding yourself against his face.<br/>
“Shit that feels so good" you whine. Baekhyun picks up his pace, moving his tongue in every direction, your orgasm coming fast.<br/>
“Please don’t stop. Just like that” you groan. Your breath hitches as his hands grip your thighs, steadying himself in-between your legs.<br/>
“I’m.. I’m gonna cum" you cry, your hands moving from the bed sheets to his head, gathering a handful of hair and gripping it tightly. You move your hips faster, needing to cum now.<br/>
A few more circles with your hips and you’re met with a delicious release as you cum, a wave of pleasure radiates through your entire body.<br/>
Baekhyun looks up at you, smirking while he licks your juices from his face. You just lay there attempting to catch your breath as your chest heaves up and down.<br/>
“Fuck me now” you breathe.<br/>
Baekhyun's eyes go dark as he stands up off the bed, you maintain eye contact as he strips his shirt off, your mouth practically watering at the sight of his toned stomach. Yout mouth drools again at the sight of his thick cock, standing straight at attention.<br/>
“It's not going to suck itself” he smirks, looking from his cock to you.<br/>
A wide grin appears on your face as you sit up and begin to crawl towards him, you lay at the edge of the bed with your head level to his cock and mouth open wide. Baekhyun groans as he slides his cock into your mouth, pushing himself in as far as he can before you wrap your mouth around him.<br/>
At first he starts out slowly, gently thrusting himself in and out of your mouth. With every pump, his thrusts become harder and faster. Tears begin forming in your eyes as he rams his cock down your throat, it burns, but you love it.<br/>
“Jesus baby, your mouth feels amazing” he moans, his thrusts becoming sloppy.<br/>
Almost as quickly as he moaned, he pulled himself out of your mouth, stumbling his way over to the wall.<br/>
“Are you okay?” you ask, your voice hoarse.<br/>
“Yeah, I was just close to cumming and I didn’t want to do it yet" he breathes.<br/>
"You want to cum in my pussy, don't you?" You ask, feeling extra naughty.<br/>
Baekhyun lets out a deep throaty growl as he stalks back towards you. You scramble to sit on the bed, with your legs clenched, the need for him to be inside of you so strong.<br/>
“Get up and ride my cock “ he growls. The moment you move, he lays in your spot ready for you to sit on his cock. You move your leg over to one side of him, gripping his cock as you align yourself with him and sink down slowly.<br/>
You clench yourself around him as you hit the base, your walls stretched.<br/>
“Your pussy feels even better than your mouth” he grunts. You slowly begin to rock your hips back and forth, getting a rhythm you enjoy. Baekhyun rests his hands on your hips, pushing for you to ride him faster. Your hands reach down to rest on his chest, as you lift your ass up before bringing it back down onto him.<br/>
After a few minutes you go back to slower thrusts, your clit rubbing perfectly against his pubic bone.<br/>
Baekhyun sits up, bringing the two of you chest to chest before he slowly brings a hand up your back to grab a chunk of hair and yank your head back, exposing your neck.<br/>
You let out a small moan as he places soft kisses. He smirks at you before changing his pace and flips you over to your back. He smiles as your legs are in the air and he slowly pumps himself in and out.<br/>
“Fuck me harder” you beg.<br/>
“Happily" he says before his face turns from a smile to dark.<br/>
His thrusts are slow but powerful. He makes you shiver every time he thrusts in, hitting your G spot without a problem.<br/>
Without a word, his pumps quicken as he consistently rams himself into your dripping pussy.<br/>
“Play with my clit" you whine. Baekhyun removes a hand from your leg and places it in-between your thighs, spreading your lips and placing his thumb on the exact spot you need it.<br/>
He begins to  rub as he continues to pound himself into you.<br/>
“I’m not going to last much longer” he pants, his thrusts becoming sloppy again.<br/>
“Choke me" you cry out. Baekhyun abandons your other leg, wrapping his large hand around your throat, giving it a tight squeeze. A few more thrusts and circles from his thumb, a stronger orgasm than before washes over you, pulsating through your body, leaving you breathless.<br/>
A few hard thrusts and a few seconds later Baekhyun cums, soaking your walls with his juices. After milking himself, he half collapses on to you, the two of you breathing heavily.<br/>
You both chuckle as he pulls out of you, laying his equally as sweaty body next to you.<br/>
Just as you were about to say something, you're cut off by the sound of knocking on Baekhyun's hotel room door.<br/>
"Shit." He whispered, looking at you with terrified eyes. He mouthed an apology to you before shoving you off the bed, leaving you naked in between the bed and the wall.<br/>
"Come in." He says, clearing his throat, making sure he was covered.<br/>
"Hey Baekhyun.." Lucas begins. "I heard some grunting.. just wanted to make sure you were okay?" He says, looking around the room.<br/>
"Oh yeah, all good. Just working out." Baekhyun says awkwardly. "Naked. It's my naked workout time. Do you wanna join? We can not be naked. Unless you wanna be naked." He suggests.<br/>
"Nah, I'm good." Lucas smiles, backing out the door. "Don't forget, flight leaves at 9am." He reminds Baekhyun.<br/>
But he knew and he was trying to avoid talking about it or bringing it up for as long as he could. Lucas closes the door, and Baekhyun scrambles to the side of the bed you're beside.<br/>
"Guess I should get going." You say, standing up and searching for your lingerie.<br/>
"You don't.." Baekhyun begins before you cut him off.<br/>
"It's fine. I get what this was. It was fun, you have to leave and go back to your life and I'll..go back to whatever mine is." You say. "It's fine. I knew this wouldn't turn into anything.. I mean look at the different worlds." You finish.<br/>
"Are you done now?" He asks. You nod your head. "Finally. Look, I don't want to stop talking to you, or stop seeing you. I was going to suggest making long distance work until I can come back or you can come out there." He says, pulling his boxers on. "If you want."<br/>
You stand there in your bra and panties with a giant smile on your face, trying to remain cool. "Yeah sure, I could do that." You say, shrugging your shoulders.<br/>
"Don't sound so excited about it." He says, rolling his eyes.<br/>
The smile never leaves your face as you walk towards him, wrapping your arms around him, as he does you, holding you close for a few minutes.<br/>
Another knock at his door breaks the two of you apart, knowing he now has to leave.<br/>
"You go. I'll wait 10 minutes and then leave." You say holding back your tears. Yes you'd only met yesterday but it already felt like you've known him for a lifetime, things with him were just beginning and now they're ending just as fast as they began.<br/>
"I'll text you." He says, placing a quick kiss on your lips before grabbing his bag and slipping out the door.<br/>
Your heart sunk into your stomach at the thought of him getting on that plane and going back to Seoul, but you couldn't do anything. You had zero expectations of him texting you, and you sure as shit weren't going to text him first.<br/>
Just as you were leaving his room, your phone dings. Your stomach twists and turns with excitement as you see a text from Lisa, telling you where to meet them for breakfast.<br/>
Thirty minutes later you arrive at the restaurant, after quickly running home to put on some clothes before going.<br/>
"Why are you so happy?" Beth asks, referring to the giant smile on your face as you sit down next to her.<br/>
"I'm just in a good mood." You laugh.<br/>
A very good mood.<br/>
"Bullshit. What or who did you do?" Maggie asks.<br/>
"I'm not sure what you could be talking about." You murmur, avoiding eye contact.<br/>
"You didn't." She gasps.<br/>
"What?" You ask with an awkward laugh.<br/>
"You slut!" Lisa screeches, making the other people turn to look at your table.<br/>
"Oh ky god, what!?" You laugh.<br/>
"You and Baekhyun fucked didnt you?" Maggie asks.<br/>
"When would that have even happened?" You ask, rolling your eyes.<br/>
"You left us at 230am." She says. "Anytime after that."<br/>
"I may or may not have gone to his hotel last night.." you pause, pursing your lips while they all sit there mouths hanging open.<br/>
"Girls.. when I say he's big.. I mean he's biiiig." You smile, your facial expressions showing them exactly how big you meant.<br/>
"Tell us everything." Lisa laughs.<br/>
Leaning forward, you start from the beginning at the club, and how neither of you could take your eyes off one another.<br/>
**<br/>
"You weren't naked working out last night, were you?" Kai asks Baekhyun, sitting next to him on the plane.<br/>
"I was. I rather enjoy doing pilates.. naked." Baekhyun says, clearing his throat.<br/>
"Really? I didn't know that. I also didn't know that you moaned like a girl when you worked out. Is 'fuck me harder' a part of thr pilates workout?" Kai laughs.<br/>
"Actually it is." Baekhyun says, trying to keep a straight face.<br/>
"Look, i don't wanna tell you what to do, Ayn seems like a great girl, but she seems to have a lot of shit going on." Kai says. "Just be careful."<br/>
"We all have a lot of shit going on. That doesn't mean we're any less deserving of someone to care for us. I know what I'm doing." Baekhyun smiles.<br/>
"Then I'm happy for you man." Kai smiles, closing his eyes, preparing to sleep for the long flight.<br/>
**<br/>
You waited and waited for a text from Baekhyun, but nothing came. You understood when it was a few days, but after a week, you decided it was exactly what you expected.<br/>
You had actually believed him when he told you it wasn't just a one night stand for him. When he told you he wanted more, that he would text you and facetime you. You knew people got busy and he was an idol but it didn't take too long to send a text, just a hey, how are you or something like that. The more you stared at your phone the more it made you sad that the last thing he sent to you was the hotel address. At least you would always have that night.<br/>
Sitting in your bed, your blankets are wrapped around you as you scroll through the saddest sounds on your tiktok, tears welling in your eyes. Fuck this hurt.<br/>
As you scroll, Maggie's name flashes across your screen in a phone call.<br/>
"Hello?" You sniffle into the phone.<br/>
"Come out." She tells you. "Beach day."<br/>
That perked you up a bit. "Okay. Yes." You say, knowing it would be good for you to get out.<br/>
You wiggle your way out of your bed, put on your cutest bikini and brush your hair before putting it up in a cute bun. You put on a little sun dress and your flip flops before grabbing a bottle of wine and heading to your car.<br/>
When you're about twenty minutes away from the beach, your phone dings and since no one else is on the road with you, you decide to check it and see Baekhyun's name at the top of the text. He finally texted you!<br/>
You smile down at your phone as you read the message.<br/>
[1:23pm] Baekhyun ♡: Hey beautiful, I'm sorry it took me so long to text. Things have been crazy. But I miss you and I can't wait to see you again. Let's plan something soon, okay?<br/>
You heart flutters, excitement taking over, until panic rushes in instead. You drop your phone when you hear the honking of another car, not realizing you had drifted into the other lane. Unable to get back into your lane in time, you go the other direction, your car crashing through the metal guard, the sound of metal scraping while you cry, trying to pump your brakes but they're not working. Everything happens so fast, one minute you're happy and driving, the next your car plummets into the water, sinking fast.<br/>
You struggle to take your seat belt off, while also trying to kick out your windshield or even punch out your driver's side window. You can hear the people above, the people on land screaming and crying, begging someone to help you while you cry out yourself, pleading for someone to come save you but now it's too late, your car is completely submerged in the water.<br/>
You wish you could breathe but you just keep sinking.<br/>
Sinking.<br/>
And sinking.<br/>
Until the world fades to black.<br/>
**<br/>
Baekhyun has his phone right beside him for the rest of the day as he actively waits for your reply. He saw that you read jt, but maybe you were just busy at the moment and couldn't reply, or maybe you were too busy fangirling to reply. Maybe you fainted? Maybe he took too long to text you? It's not that he didn't want to, but for the last week, from the moment he got off that plane, his schedule had been hectic. He had appearances, promotions, rehearsals, shows, and more. He barely had a moment to sit and breathe, eat or think.<br/>
He wished he had messaged you sooner, just to let you know he was still thinking about you, that he hadn't forgotten.<br/>
Great, you probably thought he used you for a one night stand type thing. He debated within himself if he should text you again, or leave it until tomorrow and send another message. Looking over at the clock, he decided that since it was so late he would wait to text you again, hopefully this time yielding a reply from you.<br/>
**<br/>
That next morning he woke up, sending you a good morning text, but it didn't really go through. He thought it was strange that his text was green, but it didn't say not delivered. Maybe your phone was off or you forgot to charge it.<br/>
[3:48pm August 23rd] Hey.. you're worrying me now. Are you okay? Please.. let me know.<br/>
[11:54am August 24th] Seriously? Come on Ayn. Something, anything would be fine.<br/>
He was trying to keep calm, trying to not think that you were ghosting him.<br/>
But by the second week when none of his green texts turned blue and he hadn't heard anything, he felt like he understood now. You weren't interested anymore. You could have at least had the decency to tell him you weren't interested instead of ghosting him.<br/>
Three weeks went by. Three weeks of him texting you and receiving nothing, not even a goddamn apology from you. This was it. He was done. He was tired of trying, of keeping his hopes up that maybe, just, maybe you'd message him back.<br/>
**<br/>
Three weeks after the accident, you had finally woken up, and you were okay, for the most part. Your body wasn't like it used to be, considering you had been laying down for the last few weeks. Your muscles were weak, your body was sore, your left leg had a bit of a limp and you felt disgusting.<br/>
This wasn't you. You weren't the girl who cried over her body, but you didn't recognize yourself anymore. When the doctor suggested you try Physical Therapy you were hesitant but Maggie reassured you that she would be there with you through it all.<br/>
"My phone?" You ask, a few days later while stretching.<br/>
"They're going to call me today. They're pretty sure they can back everything up." She tells you. Thank god.<br/>
And they did. During the next three weeks of your therapy, you had four different tech guys working on your phone, trying to get your messages and contacts back but due to all the water damage, it was taking some time.<br/>
Seven weeks after the accident, you were finally 98% percent back to your normal self, a few large cuts and bruises that still needed healing but mentally and physically you were feeling okay today. Today was also the day you got your phone back, contacts and messages and all. You couldn't wait, you felt terribly guilty for leaving Baekhyun on read like that for so long. You couldn't wait to message him, tell him everything that happened.<br/>
You turn your phone on, and everything starts rolling in. Messages from Baekhyun, cute and sweet, and then they get frustrated and annoyed, and then he just gets mad. He goes from wondering if you were okay, to telling you that he thought you were different, to him telling you he thought Kai was right about you, and how he should have stayed away, that maybe you were too damaged for him.<br/>
And then he's done. Your heart sinks but you can sort of see where he's coming from. You haven't messaged him in so long, but if he claimed to have liked you so much, then why didn't he try to reach out to anyone? Try to find out if something has happened to you? Regardless, you send him a text, trying your best to explain the situation in hopes that he understands. He should, who wouldn't?<br/>
He didn't believe you? What did he mean he knows the truth? You were so confused. You tried to call him, multiple times but unfortunately for you, he denied your call each time. You got the hint. You weren't go8ng to be pushy with him, but it hurt your heart that he was acting like this. You had really liked him and now it seemed like he just wanted one thing from you that night and had no intentions of actually attempting to make things work with you.<br/>
Just before you're about to walk away from your phone, it dings again, excitedly you look at it, hoping it Baekhyun but it's not. Instead it's from someone you want nothing to do with, Soyoung.<br/>
Of course he was trying to get back in your life, unfortunately for him, no amount of apologies was going to work to get you to even talk to him. You had his toxic ass once, you didn't want it again.<br/>
You'd rather get into another accident than deal with him.<br/>
You turn on your TV, waiting for your show to come back on when an interesting commercial caught your eye.<br/>
'Become a teacher in Seoul. Live in South Korea for a year while you teach English.'<br/>
This was it. This was your reason, besides trying to talk to Baekhyun for you to finally go to South Korea.<br/>
'Call 18004738234 now!'<br/>
Picking up your cell phone, you dial the number with no hesitations. With the year you had, you needed a change in just about every aspect of your life. You were still coping with the loss of the baby you so wanted, despite who it would have been with, as well as your painful departure from Soyoung. Your meeting and falling out with Baekhyun, someone you really and truly could have seen yourself with for the long haul. The car accident, that even though you basically fully recovered, it took something from you and you didn't think you would be able to find whatever it was while staying in the States.<br/>
"Hello? Yes, I'd like to apply for the job in Seoul. Yes I am a teacher." You smile.<br/>
This was the change you needed.<br/>
Three long weeks later you received your letter in the mail, the one telling you that you had been accepted into the teaching position and that you were to fly out to Seoul in exactly 1 weeks time.<br/>
Squealing, you pick up your phone, making a call to your three best friends and asking them to meet you at your favorite restaurant.<br/>
"So what are we all doing here?" Lisa asks, margarita in hand.<br/>
"We are celebrating!" You announce.<br/>
"Celebrating what?" Beth asks.<br/>
"I was accepted into the teaching program in Seoul!" You announce, excitement plastered over your face.<br/>
Beth and Lisa scream in excitement with you, while Maggie sits there, looking concerned about something.<br/>
"Are you not happy for me?" You ask her.<br/>
"It's not that. Just what's your reason to go to Seoul specifically? What do you think you'll find there?" She asks.<br/>
"You know I've always wanted to go there." You say.<br/>
"Yeah but are you going to see Baekhyun? I don't think that it's a good idea." She states.<br/>
"What's with you? You were all for it in the beginning, what changed now? What if we're meant to be?" You ask.<br/>
"You're not meant to be with him, okay? So just leave him alone." She spits, taking a sip of her drink.<br/>
"What is your issue? I don't understand!" You yell.<br/>
"My issue is that you're not ready for anything! You've been through alot and you were rushing! So I told him you weren't interested in him anymore." She whispers.<br/>
(Flashback)<br/>
Maggie sat beside your hospital bed, holding your hand as the ventilators breathed for you. Her heart ached for you while her mind tried to remain positive. She told herself over and over again that everything would be okay, that you would wake up soon.<br/>
But everyday, that day never came.<br/>
One day, she was scrolling through her Twitter when she noticed a DM waiting for her. As she opens it, she sees that it's Baekhyun, reaching out to her about you. Where were you? Were you okay?<br/>
Taking a deep breath, she told him you were too nice to say it to him, but you don't want anything more with him. You got what you wanted from him and that was it and that you wished he wouldn't contact you anymore.<br/>
Maggie felt terrible and Baekhyun never replied to her message, but she thought she was helping you, not hurting you.<br/>
"When did you tell him?" You ask, trying to hold back the tears.<br/>
"When you were first in the accident." She sighs. "I told him you only wanted him for the night and nothing else."<br/>
"Wow." You laugh, no humor to be found. "And just what the fuck gives you the right to make those decisions for me?"<br/>
"As your friend, I felt like it was my duty to help you when you couldn't help yourself. I wanted to protect you." She says.<br/>
"Where was that when I was with Soyoung? He was so shitty yet you never said anything to me! And here I want to be with someone who is actually good and decent and you do that? Some fucking friend." You snap. "Where were you when he was threatening to hit me? I told you about that. Or when he yelled at me and talked down to me at the restaurant when we were out for dinner, you sat there silently. So don't try and act like you were protecting me from Baekhyun. There was nothing I needed protecting from. I needed you back then. Before he broke me down." You finish,walking out of the restaurant.<br/>
**<br/>
For the rest of the week you spoke to no one. You ignored the calls from Maggie, the apology texts, and the texts from Beth and Lisa telling you to just take it easy on her. She was trying to be a friend. You hadn't planned on ignoring them until they took her side. You knew she was wrong, and so did they but they still took her side. You were over it.<br/>
Your stomach was excitedly nervous as you boarded your plane. Sitting in your seat, your mind begins to wander, thinking about what you want. This was your chance to find out who you were by yourself. You had finally realized that you had no idea who you were or the woman you were supposed to be. You had always done what made Soyoung happy, bringing yourself down to lift him up, taking his abuse just so he would be happy and you have someone that told people they loved you.<br/>
You had a hard time believing that you deserve any love because you weren't the smallest woman, the prettiest, the smartest, basically you serent good enough to be loved. But now that you have been alone, thinking about what you want and what kind of life you want you realized something. You deserve all the love in the world. You were an amazing, beautiful woman who was good enough. You were too good for Soyoung, and you were good enough for Baekhyun.<br/>
**<br/>
When you arrived in South Korea, you knew you had a lot of work to do. First you had to find your apartment that you were sharing with another teacher, who had been here for a few months already and would be able to show you the ropes, and get settled in. But you also had to figure out how to run into Baekhyun.<br/>
You just needed to explain to him what Maggie had done and how you had absolutely no part in it and didn't believe anything she had said. You tried to message him but he had blocked you on everything. Instagram, Twitter, Messaging, this was your only shot and this time you wouldn't blow it. You couldn't.<br/>
You felt it in your bones that Baekhyun was meant to be your happily ever after. That you endured all you did because it led you to where he was, and where he was, was where you were supposed to be.<br/>
**<br/>
Your first week in Seoul was.. well challenging. Gaining your students' trust, the beginning of teaching them how to speak English, it all started out a little bit rough. But as the time went on things became easier, your students began catching on, they started to feel more comfortable around you and you felt like you were finally home.<br/>
This was where you were supposed to be, with these students, in this city, doing what you loved.<br/>
As time went on and you stayed in Korea, you came to love yourself. Everyday you worked on yourself, becoming a stronger, happier version of yourself. Through the first year you were there, you made multiple changes to yourself. You dye your hair, started working out to feel better,  even made some friends who you went out with on the weekend.<br/>
But there was still something in your life that you felt was missing. You hadn't dated anyone. Sure, there were a few guys you'd gone on dates with but for whatever reason they never worked out, or stuck and most of the time it was something about them you didn't like. Or they just didn't fit well with you, or the fact that they weren't Baekhyun.<br/>
It had been a year since you spoke to him and he still crossed your mind at least once a day. You partially kept up with how he was doing through the tabloids but once it was rumored he had a girlfriend, you left it alone. Even though you'd been working on yourself, you didn't think you could handle it if there was any truth to it.<br/>
Once your year working was up, you were offered full-time employment with your class, if you wanted to stay and continue to teach. You most definitely accepted it right then and there.<br/>
That night you went out with some teacher friends to celebrate in Itaewon, which also happens to be a well known place that Idols like to frequent. You'd be lying if you said you didn't hope to even just catch a glimpse of his beautiful face in person instead of on a screen.<br/>
After taking a few shots, you are dragged to the dance floor by one of the male teachers who you knew had a bit of a thing for you. The attention was nice, you were flattered but you were not interested and he seemed to have a hard time taking the hint that you didn't want anything sexual with him.<br/>
He spins you around so your back is facing him, his hands on your hips trying to guide them to grind your ass on him. You turn around and tell him again, you're not interested in dancing with him like that, and he gets mad.<br/>
"Why won't you just return my fucking feelings?" Kyungdo yells, grabbing your wrist to pull you into him.<br/>
You try to pull your wrist from his grip, but his hand is holding onto you so tightly you can't.  "Please. You're hurting me." You whimper. "I'm not interested." You yell.<br/>
Kyundo rolls his eyes, pulling you away from the dance floor, towards the door to leave the building, when you're stopped with a hand on your free wrist.<br/>
"She said she wasn't fucking interested." A familiar voice yells, pulling you closer. Turning your head, you see the handsome man you had seen a year ago, his eyes dark, his lips pursed while his face even pissed off, was beautiful.<br/>
"Mr. Byun. I'm a huge fan. Don't mind my girlfriend, she's just being difficult." Kyungdo says, bowing to Baekhyun who looks less than impressed.<br/>
"Girlfriend?" He asks, looking at you. You shake your head no.<br/>
Baekhyun peels Kyungdo's fingers from around your wrist, dropping his arm. "Leave her alone." He snaps, pulling you away from the now annoyed man.<br/>
"Thank you." You say ask Baekhyun to pull you into a quiet, dark room.<br/>
"Why are you here?" He asks.<br/>
"I've been teaching here for a year. They asked me to stay so i'm out celebrating tonight." You whisper.<br/>
"Fuck." He hisses, pushing you against the wall. "You shouldn't be here. It was easier when you weren't."<br/>
"What Maggie told you.. wasn't the truth. I was in a coma for 3 weeks.. it happened the day you texted me. She thought she was protecting me." You say, needing him to know the truth.<br/>
"So you never said any of that?" He asks.<br/>
"No and I told you I didn't." You say.<br/>
"I was mad. And confused." He admits. "I shouldn't have believed her."<br/>
"No you shouldn't have."<br/>
"I can't believe you're here. I've missed you." He breathes, his face so close to yours.<br/>
Ring<br/>
Ring<br/>
Ring<br/>
Baekhyun sighs, answering his phone frustrated.  "Hello?" He snaps. "Oh hi babe. Yeah I'll come over when I'm done. Okay. Okay. Yeah. Bye." He says, hanging up his phone.<br/>
"You have a girlfriend?" You ask.<br/>
"I do." He says, backing away from you. "Shit."<br/>
"I mean.. old friends can catch up right?" You ask. "And talk."<br/>
"You're right. Definitely. What's your KKT?" He asks you. You give him your chat ID before hugging and going your separate ways.<br/>
Not even 10 minutes later he messages you, telling you how much he missed you and how often he thought about you in the last year.<br/>
[2:43am] You: If I'm being honest, there wasn't a day that went by that I never thought about you too. It might sound creepy but I've been keeping up with you from watching things online.<br/>
[2:46am] Baekhyun: Oh yeah no, that's not creepy at all. Hahah. It's good to talk to you again and it was good to see you.  You look great, minus the creep. Let me know if he bothers you again.<br/>
[2:50am] You: unfortunately I have to work with him, so I'm sure he will be an issue.<br/>
[2:53am] Baekhyun: Just let me know and I'll take care of it.<br/>
[2:56am] You: i will. Good night Baekhyun.<br/>
[2:59am] Baekhyun: Goodnight, beautiful.<br/>
**<br/>
The next week you took your students out for a walking field trip, and imagine your surprise when you end up running into Baekhyun at the park. Of course, most of your female students start to lose their minds.<br/>
"Guys, this is my good friend, Byun Baekhyun." You say, introducing them to him. The smile on Baekhyun's face fades away as you mention him as your friend.<br/>
"Hello! Yes, I am Ms. L/N's friend." He says through gritted teeth. "It's so nice to meet you all."<br/>
An hour later, Baekhyun had taken pictures and signed autographs for all the children in your class, leaving them beaming on their walk back to school.<br/>
You can feel your phone buzz in your pocket, and you just know that it is Baekhyun. Opening your app, you were right, he was complaining about what you had called him.<br/>
[11:13am] Baekhyun: Your friend?? So now we're just friends??<br/>
[11:15am] You: Yes we're just friends. Lol. You have a girlfriend, remember.<br/>
[11:21am] Baekhyun: but still. You owe me. Date, tonight.<br/>
[11:25am] You: if it's just as friends, i'm all in.<br/>
[11:28am] Baekhyun: yeah sure, friends.<br/>
The rest of the afternoon you spent trying to teach, but also trying to plan out your outfit in your head. You and Baekhyun were friends now, and that was good. He had a girlfriend and that was fine, because you were friends.<br/>
But you didn't want to just be friends. You so wantex more with him. You wanted to kiss him, hold hands, cuddle, have him fuck you. But again, he had a girlfriend.<br/>
You had to tell yourself that multiple times that afternoon as your thoughts would begin to wander into the dirty neighborhood, thinking about your first time together, the way his hands felt on your body, the way his lips moved against yours, the way your bodys meshed together perfectly.<br/>
He had a girlfriend.<br/>
**<br/>
That night Baekhyun picked you up in his Audi, playing a song that you'd heard on tiktok quite often, the trend of the men moving to their back seats.<br/>
Your pussy instantly became wet.<br/>
He had a girlfriend.<br/>
"So what's the plan?" You ask, getting comfortable in the passenger seat.<br/>
"Ice cream?" He asks. With a smile on your face, you nod yes. Who could ever say no to ice cream?<br/>
As the two of you drive to a stand way out of Seoul, Baekhyun rests his hands on your bare thigh, causing your clit to throb.<br/>
He had a girlfriend.<br/>
You could feel his thumb moving, rubbing your thigh in circles. Fuck. You wanted him bad and you wanted him now.<br/>
"Stop the car." You say, taking a deep breath.<br/>
"Everything okay?" He asks, pulling over to the side of the highway, parking the car.<br/>
"You can't do that.. you can't rub my leg like that." You breathe heavily. "You're turning me on and you have a girlfriend."<br/>
"Am i turning you on? I haven't even done anything yet." He smirks.<br/>
"Stop it." You warn him, a hint of a smile on your face.<br/>
"So you don't want me to do this?" He asks, leaning over, placing a soft, sweet kiss on your lips.<br/>
You feel like you might faint.<br/>
"N-no." You stutter.<br/>
"Or this?" He asks, running his hand from your face down over your breasts, to your thighs, stopping at the hem of your skirt.<br/>
"Fuck." You whisper. You look over at Baekhyun who slouched back in his seat, slightly bucking his hips, showing off his very large hard cock through his pants.<br/>
You lick your lips as your body begins to move towards him, before your mind even realizes what you're doing. You reach your hand over, rubbing his clothed cock, his head thrown back against the seat, little moans escape his lips.<br/>
"Shit." He grunts, bucking his hips once again.<br/>
You reach your other hand over, working on undoing buttons and zippers. Baekhyun helps you by pulling down his pants, letting his cock spring free. It was bigger than you remembered, but just as thick. You get up on your knees on the passenger seat, leaning over to wrap your lips around the tip of his cock, slurping up the pre cum that had been spilling down. You wrap one hand around his length, pumping him while you twirl your tongue around his sensitive tip.<br/>
"Oh my god." He groans, pushing your head down deeper, making you swallow his cock.<br/>
You bring your head up, taking a breath before you begin sucking more harshly, Baekhyun's hand remaining on the back of your head, pushing you down.<br/>
"Stop stop stop." He begs. You lift your head, letting go of his cock with a pop. "I'm gonna cum if you keep going and the only place I wanna cum right now is in your pussy. Back seat. Now." He demands.<br/>
With a giddy smile, you crawl to the backseat of his car right behind him. Baekhyun sits in the middle seat, his legs spread wide with his cock standing tall, waiting for you to sink down on it. You hike up your skirt, moving your panties to the side while you straddle him, before lining yourself up and sinking down on his cock, stretching out your walls.<br/>
You pull down your low cut shirt, exposing your perky tits. Baekhyun takes one in his mouth, gently sucking and tugging on your nipple, while you bounce on his cock.<br/>
"I've missed the way your tight pussy grips my cock." He groans, helping you move your hips to ride him.<br/>
Baekhyun reaches his hand up, grabbing a clump of your hair, tugging your head towards him, bringing your lips to his. Immediately he slides his tongue into your mouth, deepening the kiss.<br/>
You quicken the pace, grinding yourself on his cock, your clit being rubbed the perfect way.<br/>
"Oh god, yes." Yoh cry out, breaking the kiss.<br/>
"Cum for me baby, cum all over my cock." Baekhyun grunts, lifting himself to meet your thrusts, holding you tightly.<br/>
The two of you are too distracted and desperate for your orgasms, you don't hear Baekhyun's phone ring, two different times.<br/>
"I'm.. cumming." You cry out, wrapping your arms around Baekhyun's neck, holding him tight as you ride through your high. He continues with his hands on your hips, bouncing you on his cock as he chases his own oragsm.<br/>
"Fuck." He cries, grunting as he shoots his cum inside you, filling you up.<br/>
The two of you sit there for a moment, catching your breath before you hear Baekhyun's phone ringing again.<br/>
"Pass that to me." He says, his cock still inside you.<br/>
You reach back, grabbing his phone and with the way you moved you can feel his cock growing hard again inside you. "Goddamn." He groans, thrusting into you again.<br/>
He looks at his caller ID, and puts a finger to his lips, telling you to be quiet while he answers the call.<br/>
"Hello?" He answers.<br/>
You circle your hips on his cock.<br/>
"Whats up?" He asks.<br/>
You grab your breasts, pinching your nipples.<br/>
"Yeah no that's fine." He says, clearing his throat.<br/>
You let out a small moan.<br/>
Baekhyun reaches his hand up, covering your mouth while you start to really ride his cock.<br/>
"Look, they're calling me back. I gotta go." He moans, his hand still covering your mouth. "Bye."<br/>
He says, hanging up the phone, tossing it back up front. "You're a bad girl." He smiles, pulling you in for a kiss.<br/>
**<br/>
For the next few weeks you and Baekhyun would meet up and nine times out of ten, you ended up hooking up. Everytime before you met up, you told yourself you wouldn't sleep with him again but then he would give you a look, or say something that made you melt and give into him. Of course you felt guilty, but you couldn't help yourself. Baekhyun was like that addiction that you couldn't escape. He was the one thing in your life you didn't want to get rid of.<br/>
"We need to talk." You say, panting as Baekhyun pulls himself out of you.<br/>
"Do we have too?" He pouts, laying down next to you, his cock still hard.<br/>
"Yes we do. You have a girlfriend. We can't keep doing this." You say as he sighs.<br/>
"I know. I know we can't but I don't want to give you up, and it's not like her and I are really heading anywhere, anyways." He says.<br/>
"Then why not end it?" You ask.<br/>
"It's good for publicity." He says, pulling you in close to him. "When the time comes, things with her will be done and then you and I can announce our relationship." He smiles.<br/>
"Are we in a relationship?" You ask.<br/>
"I would like for you to be my girlfriend." He tells you. "She's my girlfriend on paper but you're mine in real life. You're all I've ever wanted." He smiles, rubbing his head.<br/>
"Are you sure you want a low class teacher?" You ask.<br/>
"I couldn't ask for anyone better." He smiles, holding you even closer.<br/>
**<br/>
Dating Byun Baekhyun was hard. Much harder than you had actually anticipated. He was always busy with rehearsal, if not that then promotions, variety shows, interviews, concerts, meetings etc. The list always went on and on.<br/>
Of course he did his best to make time for you, but at the moment, his relationship with his girlfriend was at its most important peak, so often you found yourself watching videos of them being out in public together, posing together, featuring each other on their social media. Basically doing all the things you wish he could do with you but is unable to.<br/>
You did your beat to remain positive but the lack of seeing each other, the secluded dates and whispered phone calls were beginning to be a little too much for you.<br/>
Especially today, when you checked your Instagram and are mey with a very romantic photo of Baekhyun kissing this girl. A kiss that looks sincere and serious. The next photo he looked insanely happy.<br/>
Maybe it wasn't just for the press, what he had with this girl. Maybe he had real genuine feelings for her but did also for you and didn't know how to choose. Maybe you should just make it easier for him and end things now, before you get anymore attached because if you do, you will never be able to leave, no matter what happens.<br/>
You want to take your time with this, really think about it before you make a rash decision. You left your apartment, going for a walk to clear your head instead. As you walk passed an alley, you're pulled inside and pinned against the wall by a scary looking woman.<br/>
"Leave Baekhyun and his girlfriend alone, homewrecker." She shouts, slamming you into the wall before running off.<br/>
Startled, you ran back to your apartment, calling Baekhyun immediately.<br/>
"Hi baby." He whispered into the phone.<br/>
"I'm done, Baekhyun.. i can't do this anymore. Someone just told me to stay away from you and Hwasa. It's just too much and I can't." You say panicked into the phone before hanging up. You toss your phone on the couch, not wanting to talk anymore to him. Your whole body is shaking as you turn on your shower. Shivers spread down your spine as you undress, stepping into the hot water, trying to calm your nerves.<br/>
"It's okay." You whisper to yourself, taking a deep breath.<br/>
Twenty minutes later you're still in the shower, sitting on the floor, knees to your chest when your bathroom door opens and Baekhyun walks in.<br/>
"Baby. You can't do that." He sighs, taking off his clothes to join you.<br/>
"I can't do this anymore Baekhyun. And it's not just the girl. It's the secret dates, no being in public, not seeing you. It's too hard." You cry.<br/>
"I know." He whispers, pulling you up and into his arms, the one place that never fails to make you feel safe and secure.<br/>
"All I want to do is make you happy, so that's what I'm going to do. I'll get this sorted out okay? You need to talk to me. I can't fix things if I don't know what needs fixing." He says.<br/>
You knew he was right. But you were scared.<br/>
"I'm all in. Are you?" He asks. You nod your head yes.<br/>
"Good. I have an idea." He smiles. "Stay there." He tells you, pulling out his phone.<br/>
A few minutes later, your phone dings, notifying you that Baekhyun was live on his Instagram account, and you felt nervous. You had a feeling you knew what he was going to do but you weren't sure. If there was one thing that you knew about Baekhyun, he was unpredictable and usually liked asking for forgiveness more than asking for permission.<br/>
"Hello everyone! How are you?" He smiles.<br/>
You watch him walk around your living room, answering some of the questions.<br/>
"You're right. I'm not in my usual place. This is a new place. No, it's not Hwasa's." He laughs. "I actually have something to tell you guys."<br/>
Your stomach drops. What was he doing?<br/>
"Hwasa and I were never a couple, really. It was for sales for her new album, our managers thought it was good marketing." He says. "No, I'm not single. Guys, I'd like you to meet the love of my life, my beautiful Ayn." He says, grabbing your hand and pulling you close to him. "She and I met a year and a half ago at a Super M meet and greet. We've recently reconnected and I couldn't be happier." He smiles. You look absolutely terrified. You know Baekhyun stans and they could be vicious, vile and just mean. You managed to peek at the comments, and surprisingly they were mainly positive.<br/>
'She's so beautiful'<br/>
'What a lucky girl!!'<br/>
'I ship it!!'<br/>
Your heart melted at the fact that people were a tally supporting the two of you, something you never expected to happen.<br/>
"Thank you for all the kind words but now I have to go and make some calls." He laughs, looking at his phone lighting up with texts from his manager, telling him to call him, now.<br/>
"You didn't have to do that!" You say, after he ends his live.<br/>
"I didn't but I wanted to. I never want you to feel less than in this relationship, Ayn." He tells you, making you melt. "But now my manager is losing his mind. I have to go. I'll call you later. I love you." He smiles, placing a kiss on your lips before answering his phone and leaving your apartment.<br/>
Was this real life? Because it sure didn't feel like it. To think you had gone from Soyoung who rarely wanted to be seen in public with you, to Baekhyun who announced his love for you on his Instagram live, in front of millions of fans, was insane. The difference between a toxic relationship and a non toxic one was amazing and you loved it.<br/>
**<br/>
Later that evening, Baekhyun had called you, asking you to come over because he wanted you to have dinner with him and the rest of Super M. Of course you said yes, they were basically his family and you wanted to get to know them better.<br/>
You only had to knock once before the door was opened for you by Mark, who had a giddy smile on his face.<br/>
"Nice to see you again. Baekhyun's in the kitchen..but" He pauses "Do you think I could have Lisa's number?" He asks right away. With a laugh you give him the number he desperately seeked, running off the moment he got it.<br/>
Walking over to the kitchen, you open the door partially before you hear a conversation you're not sure if you should be interrupting.<br/>
"She's not good for you Baek." Someone says.<br/>
"How do you know? You won't even give her a chance." Baekhyun responds. "Kai, i'm sick of this. Back off. I love her. I'm going to marry that girl."<br/>
"You're going to make her life hard. Harder than it already is. She's damaged goods. You deserve more." Kai says.<br/>
You know he's right. Even though you've been trying to work on yourself, you're a mess and you likely always will be. Did you want to put Baekhyun through that? Your random mood swings, issues with alcohol, problems with fertility. He probably wanted a family but you weren't sure if you could give him that.<br/>
"Yeah I know I deserve more. I deserve a better friend who supports me." Baekhyun scoffs. "Don't talk shit about her again. There's nothing wrong with her. Everyone has baggage, everyone has issues, if I didn't want to be there for her and help her through the problems, I wouldn't have bothered. But that's what you do when you love someone. You're there for them regardless if it's good or bad, or you're mad at them or not. Her last relationship was terrible.. she was treated like dirt so yeah there are some problems." Baekhyun says.<br/>
"But.." Kai starts, before being cut off.<br/>
"But nothing. You're choosing to see the bad, when I'm looking at the good. She's beautiful, funny and smart. She's got a mouth on her like a sailor and drinks like liquor is going out of style, but she's also generous and courageous and loyal." He tells Kai.<br/>
This man. This man makes your heart melt.<br/>
"Im done talking about this. Don't bring it up again. She's my future." He finishes, opening the door to the living room, seeing you standing there with tears in your eyes.<br/>
"Did you.." he pauses. You nod your head.<br/>
"Shit. Im sorry baby." He apologises.<br/>
"I'm too problematic for you." You whisper with a sniffle.<br/>
"That's one of the many things I love about you." He laughs, taking your hand to drag you into the dining room.<br/>
The rest of the night was filled with laughter and jokes between you and the rest of the guys. Kai was quiet for most of the night, not actively participating in the conversations.<br/>
"What's wrong?" Taemin asks him.<br/>
"I don't think it's a good idea." Kai says, glaring at you.<br/>
"What have i ever done to you?" You ask him. You're tired of this. You've never done anything to Kai for him to dislike you this much.<br/>
"I've become quite close to Soyoung, and he's told me quite a bit about you." Kai says. "I didn't want to tell you Baekhyun, but since you're not listening to anything else I guess I'll have too."<br/>
"Tell me what?" Baekhyun asks.<br/>
"Ayn here went crazy on Soyoung. He went out with friends one night, and when he came home she had trashed his entire apartment, was screaming and crying and threatened him with a knife. Is that the type of woman you want?" Kai asks.<br/>
You are still there with tears welling up in your eyes. He wasn't wrong, but clearly Soyoung didn't tell him the full story either.<br/>
"Do you know why that had happened? Did he tell you?" You ask, your voice shaky.<br/>
"He said he didn't do anything. You just lost it on him." Kai says smugly.<br/>
"Hah. Sounds like him." You sniffle. "So I guess he didn't tell you earlier that night before he left he had hit me a few times? Told me that I was stupid and useless and a waste of skin. Said that I deserved to be hit, that maybe it would knock some sense into me." You cry. "Did he tell you that when he came home he tried to hit me again, and that's why i threatened him with a knife? I fully admit to trashing his apartment but I think I had a pretty good reason. Same with threatening him. I was sticking up for my life. Remember there's two sides to every story before you start sticking up for a woman beater." You snap, standing up from your chair. "I'm sorry." You whisper to everyone, hurriedly leaving the room.<br/>
"You're a piece of fucking work." Baekhyun snaps at Kai, leaving the table to follow you. While he walks away he can hear the rest of the members standing up for you.<br/>
Baekhyun opens the front door and finds you crouched down, crying into your hands. "Come here." He whispers, picking you up and bringing you to his room. He lays you on the bed, arms wrapped tightly around you as you cry into his chest.<br/>
"I'm sorry." You whimper.<br/>
"You have nothing to apologize for." He tells you.<br/>
"You deserve someone not so fucked up."<br/>
"I don't want anyone else. Just you. Past and all." He answers.<br/>
"I don't think I can have children." You say.<br/>
"We will figure it out when it is time to." He tells you. "I just want you."<br/>
You fell asleep that night still wrapped in his arms, never have been feeling more safe.<br/>
**<br/>
Over the next few months, Baekhyun had been hinting at a surprise he had for you, but refused to give you any details on it, telling you that you had to wait, that it called for the right moment. Then one morning, he called you at 7am and told you to get ready and be ready by 8am. Today was the day for your surprise.<br/>
Baekhyun picked you up in front of your apartment, making sure to blind fold you before leaving anywhere.<br/>
"Any guesses?' He asks, driving to a special destination.<br/>
"Breakfast?" You ask, hungrily.<br/>
He laughs. "No baby, sorry."<br/>
"I don't know." You sigh, waiting for the ride to be over.<br/>
A little while later the car stops and Baekhuun brings you inside a noisy building. You can hear announcements over the speakers, so you knew it was the airport.<br/>
"Are we going somewhere?" You ask.<br/>
"Nope." He answers, taking off your blindfold and making you face him. "Are you ready." He asks.<br/>
You give him a look before he turns you around and you see your three best friends running towards you.<br/>
The tears are instant as you run towards them, embracing them all at once.<br/>
"W-what? How? Oh my god." You cry, holding them all tightly.<br/>
"Baekhyun set it up." Lisa cries.<br/>
Letting go of the group, you hug Beth first, then Lisa, leaving Maggie for last. You hadn't talked to her much, since you hadn't left things very good between the two of you.<br/>
"I'm sorry." She whispers as he hugs you tightly. "I'm so so sorry."<br/>
"It's the past. It's okay. Let's leave it there." You say, hugging her back.<br/>
**<br/>
That night, the five of you went for dinner at a fancy restaurant and for whatever reason Baekhyun was very nervous. He sat there, his leg shaking as you four girls talked about everything. His mind seemed to be off in space, as he thought hard about something. No matter how many times you asked, he was always telling you that things were fine and that he was just letting you guys all catch up.<br/>
After you all had eaten, Baekhyun stood up from his seat abruptly, looking you in the eyes as he got down on one knee, pulling out a ring box.<br/>
You sat there shocked, with your mouth opened wide as your friend squealed and screamed.<br/>
"Ayn L/N. You are the light and love of my life. Would you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?" He asks.<br/>
You can't speak, just nod. So that's what you did. You nodded yes a million times, unable to even believe that he had just proposed to you. You got to spend the rest of your life with the love of your life.<br/>
**<br/>
A year later, you're in a room with your best friends, while you wear a big poofy white dress.<br/>
"Just do it after." Beth whines.<br/>
"No I need to do it now." You demand.<br/>
With a sigh, the four of you make the way into the bathroom. They all lift up your giant dress, letting you stick the small test underneath you while you pee on it quickly.<br/>
"How long do we wait?" You ask, placing the test on the sink.<br/>
"Three minutes." Maggie answers.<br/>
Your stomach twists and turns as you wait the longest three minutes of your life. The doctor had told you and Baekhyun to not get your hopes up and that the chances of you ending up pregnant were slim to none. So when you missed your period and felt nauseous, you were skeptical but decided to take the test anyways and now was the mkdmnt of truth.<br/>
You grab the test, turning it over and see two very bright pink lines.<br/>
Positive.<br/>
You do your best not to cry, not wanting to ruin your makeup before you get married.<br/>
"Bride, lets go." You hear from outside the bathroom.<br/>
Making sure you're okay, you head out, your new friend, and escort down the hall Kai waiting for you.<br/>
You link arms as the grand double doors open, revealing Baekhyun waiting for you down the aisle while your friends and family fill up the room.<br/>
You link arms as the grand double doors open, revealing Baekhyun waiting for you down the aisle while your friends and family fill up the room.
"Welcome everyone. We have gathered her today to witness the union of Ayn L/N and Byun Baekhyun." The officiant says. "Before we begin, is there anyone who thinks this couple should not be wed?" 
You nervously waited for someone to say something but when it didn't come, you told him to continue. 
"The couple has written their own vows." The officiant says, letting the two of you speak. 
"I promise to always love you, even when things are bad, to never yell, or leave angry. I promise to always tell you how beautiful you are and hold you when you're sad. But most of all, I promise to always remind you that you are good enough, too good for this world and for me, and I promise to never let you forget it." Baekhyun whispers, holding back his tears. 
"I promise to always love you, be there for you through the good and the bad and in between. I promise to always support you in the decisions you make, and to always remind you how important you are to me. I promise to be your rock when you need it, your everything." You cry. 
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He says. 
Baekhyun pulls you in for a kiss, dipping you down before bringing you back up. 
** 
Later that night, during the reception dance, you slide your test to Baekhyun, leaving him speechless. 
"Are you serious?" He asks. 
"Doctors appointment Monday." You whisper, crying again. 
"Why are you crying?" He asks, pulling you into him. 
"What if it doesn't stick? What if I'm not a good mom if it does?" You ask. 
"Baby." He smiles. "It will stick. You're perfect. You'll be an amazing mom, you know why?" He akss. 
"Why?" 
"Because you are good enough."
For once in your life, you finally believed someone when they said that. You knew Baekhyun wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it. You always have and will be, good enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>